Homeschooled
by Cranium1194
Summary: Tenten has been homeschooled for all of her life. First at the orphanage, then at her foster home. Now things have taken a complete Uturn. She meets the craziest people and has the craziest times. Care to join her on this crazy ride? lol read & review N
1. Wait, what!

Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat do NOT own Naruto.

**_"thoughts"_**

"speaking"

**"YELLING!"**

* * *

"**_I can't believe it_**" she thought. "**_I mean I've been homeschooled my whole life, and then mom and dad drop this on me._**"

Ten-ten was sitting on her bed, throwing kunai at her dart board.

Not missing once.

This weapons mistress had just been told that she would be going to the local public school, instead of the

usual living room this year.

"This is going to be fun." She mumbled sarcastically.

As she walked to her dart board, and took off the kunai, she thought about everything she's heard about _public_ school.

Well…nothing _bad, _just different then what she's use to.

**"Ten-ten sweetie. Lights out!" **

**"Kay mom!" **She flicked off the lights and sighed as she lay down.

Ten-ten lay there imagining what the school year would be like.

As her thoughts wondered aimlessly, she drifted off to sleep.

**Hope all'a ya like the chapter. Read and Review. Thanks!**


	2. A little less nerve racking

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Naruto… :0(

**BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!**

Ten-ten's alarm blared.

She groggily hit the button and swung her legs onto the side of the bed.

**"Ten-ten! You awake?!" **

**"mm-hmm."**

He had apparently heard her. (How? She didn't know.)

Ten-ten got up from her bed and walked to the bathroom to shower, brush her teeth… the whole routine.

After she showered, she put on a pair of jeans, a black long-sleeved shirt, a pink vest, and put her hair into

two buns.

**BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! **

Her alarm sounded again.

You know, the "Get-your-butt-movin'-or-you're-gonna-be-late" one.

Ten-ten picked up her messenger bag, grabbed a couple kunai, and ran down the stairs.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad."

She grabbed an apple.

"Bye, mom. Bye, dad." Ten-ten ran out before they could completely process their weapons obsessed teenager.

Ten-ten slipped on her white _Adidas_ shoes and saw her bike already waiting for her.

She hopped on and started peddling towards her new school.

Ten-ten had lived here in Konoha her whole life, so she knew where she was going.

The fact that it was fall, her favorite season, also helped.

It made things a little less…nerve racking.

Just as she was starting to relax, the school came into view.

"Lunar High." She sighed.

She saw teens of all sizes, casually walking towards the school.

One boy with long hair and lavender eyes caught her attention.

He looked to be about the same age as she was only a little taller.

Even though he was walking alone, there was a rather long trail of fangirls following close behind.

Then, out of nowhere she heard a thud.

Ten-ten looked down at her forgotten, now bruised, apple.

**_"Hehe. Oops."_** She thought.

The boy looked over and smirked.

Ten-ten felt herself slightly tense up.

"Okay, deep breaths." She said to herself.

Ten-ten got off her bike, and locked it up.

When she turned back around, he wasn't there.

Just as she was pondering on the thought, a short-haired, moon-eyed girl bumped into her.

"I-I'm so s-sorry." She said.

"It's no problem" Ten-ten smiled. "I'm Ten-ten."

"M-my name's H-hinata." She said, not making any eye contact.

"Uh…. do you want to walk in together?" Tenten offered. "I'm new to the whole school thing so…"

"S-sure."

* * *

**A/n: Hey guys! Sorry the chapters are so short (I'm still getting use to this whole thing lol). For those who would like to be in my story send me a note and I can put you in. in the note tell your first name (or make up a name) and your personality and I'll put you in. I'll only be able to put a few in so HURRY! LOL**

**:Flames are welcome for this story:**

**_PEACE! :0)_**

….


	3. You'll See

Disclaimer: the same as it was in the last chapter.

* * *

Once they were inside, Hinata asked what grade Ten-ten was in.

"9th. I could be in 10th but my dad doesn't want me to skip."

"Oh. I-I'm in 9th also. Who do you have f-for homeroom?"

"Hmm…I think his name is Gai?"

"M-my cousin has him."

"Cool. Well this is my locker. Is yours close?"

"Y-yes 3 lockers down."

"Okay." Ten-ten put her books in a plain gray locker.

**_"I'm gonna really have to jazz this thing up a bit."_**

"Ten-ten?"

"Oh, sorry Hinata. What were you saying?"

"I-I said. I c-could show you where your class is, a-and introduce you to m-my cousin Neji."

"Okay, sure." Ten-ten got her stuff and headed down the hall with Hinata.

As they were walking Hinata asked Ten-ten about homeschooling, what sports she liked, and things she likes to do.

Sooner than expected, they were in front of Ten-ten's homeroom, the door wide open.

"W-well this is it. We a-are a little early, s-so I can introduce you to Neji without having to be late for class."

After Hinata stepped into the room, Ten-ten scanned it with her eyes curiously.

"This is different." She whispered.

As her eyes glided over a few early students, she paused.

**_"It's _****him_. The guy from before._****_"_**

"Ten-ten? You c-coming."

She hadn't notice that Hinata had already started walking through the class.

"Oh! Sorry Hinata." She sped to catch up with her friend.

"N-Neji." Hinata said to her cousin.

The long-haired boy looked up from the book he was reading, and lifted an eyebrow in question.

Once they reached the windowsill he was sitting on, Hinata started talking.

"Th-this is Ten-ten. She has Gai also. C-can you hang out with h-her today? She was homeschooled a-and I have gymnastics during my free-period."

Hinata was messing with her hands, obviously nervous.

He looked at Ten-ten.

"Hn." Hinata had a small smile on her face.

She said thanks and rushed out of their homeroom so she could go to her own.

"Thanks." Ten-ten said.

A light blush tinted her cheeks.

"Sure."

--

More students were coming in and sitting in their seats.

Neji stood up and walked over to the desk closest to the window.

Ten-ten sat by him.

"So do you know what Gai-sensei is like?" She asked.

He smirked.

"You'll see."

Though very curious, Ten-ten decided to just wait.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!"

Ten-ten jumped at the sudden sound.

She turned to look at the front of the class to see an amazingly scary sight.

"I, MY STUDENTS, AM GAI! AND I CAN JUST SEE THE YOUTHFULNESS FLOWING FROM ALL OF YOUR FACES!"

Right there, in front of the whole class was a tall man in a green spandex outfit and vest with orange legwarmers.

He had big black bushy eyebrows and a slightly disturbing bowl shaped haircut.

"Is that him?" Ten-ten asked Neji.

She turned only to find him smirking.

He gave a slight nod.

"Oh geez. Are all teachers like that?"

Again he turned to look at her.

"You'll see."

She gave him a your-no-help-at-all look.

"OK MY YOUTH FILLED STUDENTS, FOR TODAY WE WILL JUST GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER."

Ten-ten was trying so hard not to laugh at her "youthful" teacher's lively ways.

"WE WILL START AT THE FRONT, THEN THE PERSON BEHIND WILL GO AND WE WILL WORK OUR WAY DOWN THE

ROWS. STATE YOUR NAME, HOBBIES, AND FAVORITE SUBJECTS. NOW…BEGIN!!"

The first student stood up with much enthusiasm.

"CHA! THAT WAS EXTREMELY YOUTHFUL AND INSPIRING GAI-SENSEI! MY NAME IS ROCK LEE BUT EVERYONE

CALLS ME LEE. I AM HERE TO PROVE MY WORTH AND BECOME THE GREATEST STUDENT OF ALL TIME! MY

FAVORITE SUBJECT IS PHYSICAL EDUCATION! CHA!"

"THAT WAS YOUTHFULLY DONE, LEE!" Gai-sensei replied.

Most of the students were still recovering from their peer's introduction, when Neji stood.

With his hands in his pockets, he began.

"Neji Hyuuga. I have a black belt in taekwondo, karate, and Kung fu, I do kickboxing and I enjoy training in all of them. My favorite subject in school is science."

And with that he sat back down.

Half the girls in the class sighed and the other half squealed while Ten-ten just grinned at how stoic Neji was.

Behind Neji was where a pineapple haired kid sat.

He yawned as he stood up and, like Neji, stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"The name's Shikamaru Nara. I have a spot in the park where I lay and watch the clouds. That's what I do most of the day. I don't really have a favorite subject."

After that he sat down, took his hands out of his pockets and put his head on them.

Next was a chubby boy with a bag of chips in his hands.

"I'm Choji (crunch) Akimichi. (Crunch) I like to eat. And my favorite (crunch) subject is lunch. (Crunch)"

Ten-ten giggled a little.

Neji glanced at her and chuckled.

Next to go was a somewhat scary kid with red hair and dark bags under his eyes.

He didn't even stand up.

"Gaara. I don't have hobbies and I don't like any subjects."

After that was silence.

"WELL, THAT WASN'T VERY YOUTHFUL GAARA! NEXT!" Gai-sensei yelled.

At the beginning of the next row sat a blond haired, blue eyed boy.

"HAHA! MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI! I PLAN TO BE HOKAGE, THE STRONGEST AND MOST RESPECTED PERSON

IN THIS VILLAGE! BELIEVE IT! MY FAVORITE SUBJECT-THING IS ALSO PHYSICAL ED."

Ten-ten giggled again.

_"Haha. This gonna be one heck of a year." _She thought.

Then Ten-ten stood up.

"Umm…hey. I'm Ten-ten. Just Tenten. I was adopted when I was 11, and I've been homeschooled my whole life so this is my first year at a real school. I am a weapons specialist and I like target practice. I own weapons like kunai, shuriken, katana and weapon scrolls. Hmm…Oh! And my favorite subjects are math and science."

She smiled and sat back down.

For a while Ten-ten was completely oblivious to the stares she was getting from everyone, including Neji.

"BEAUTIFUL TEN-TEN!!" Gai yelled.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka." Said the next girl.

"I love to shop, I work at my parents flower shop on the weekends and my favorite subject is art."

**_BRRIIIINNNGGG!! _**

"OH! WELL THAT'S THE BELL! WE WILLCONTINUE THIS LATER! GOOD LUCK MY STUDENTS!" Gai-sensei yelled.

Gradually the class was filled with the sound of students conversing.

"I have the feeling that I'm really gonna like this place." Ten-ten said as she exited with Neji.

He chuckled.

"What's your next class?" He asked her. "Umm…Let me check."

Ten-ten pulled out a piece of paper from her jean pocket.

"My next class is science with Asuma Sarutobi. How about you?"

"Same."

She smiled at him.

"Okay then. Well I have to go and get my books so let's meet back hear k?"

"Hn."

She laughed.

"See you in a minute."

"Hn." Ten-ten turned around and started walking towards her locker.

Once she reached her destination Ten-ten got her books and headed back to the meeting place.

As the once crowded hallway cleared, she saw Neji waiting there.

He was leaning against a locker reading his book.

"Ready?" he asked, eyes not leaving the book.

"Mmm-hmm."

As they were walking, she couldn't help but glance at him.

"So this is your first year in a real school?" He asked.

She slightly jumped, and answered.

"Yeah. I was homeschooled at the orphanage I grew up in and then when I was adopted my foster mom continued homeschooling me."

"Oh. When I was little I was also homeschooled but only for a couple years."

"Really?! Interesting…I didn't think anyone here had ever been homeschooled."

He smirked. "All Hyuugas are homeschooled for their first four years of school."

Ten-ten giggled. "Cool."

As they were turning the corner, Ten-ten's head collided with a speeding student's.

She swayed a bit before supporting herself on the wall.

She didn't really trust her feet at the moment.

"Ah…. ow. A-are you ok?" She asked eyes closed.

"AH! I'M SO SORRY YOUTHFUL FLOWER! I'm fine! ARE YOU HURT?! Oh, I SHALL NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF FOR THIS!"

Tenten opened her eyes to see Lee with his face in his hands.

"Lee, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." She said with a smile.

"No harm done okay? Only…go a little slower on the corners."

"YES! OF COURSE! I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY, FLOWER!" He replied and slowly, very slowly, walked away.

"You handled that fairly well." Neji said, though there wasn't much, if any, emotion in his voice.

"Well, there weren't many other ways to handle it without breaking the poor guy's heart." She laughed.

"Though, I think the experience itself got that covered."

He chuckled. Neji noticed how carefree and different Tenten was.

Even if he only knew her for a couple of hours, he could tell that they were gonna be really close.

"_I hope so."_ He (unwillingly) thought.

Neji was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the oncoming librarian with stacks of books in her hands.

"Neji?!"

When Tenten pulled him out of the way, Neji narrowly missed the stumbling librarian.

He sighed.

"Great reflexes, Neji."

She gave him a smirk, sarcasm lingering in her voice.

He glared at her and she laughed.

"I'm just saying you kinda zoned out there."

"Hn. We're here." He said.

"Well, wasn't that an eventful little walk." She replied.

Ten-ten laughed as she peered inside the classroom.

"Wow. This is SO much better than my living room."

Neji laughed a little and followed her into the room.


	4. Unique

Disclaimer: the same as it was the chapter before this one xD

* * *

Tenten was astounded at all the chemicals and glass jars in the room. She was so impressed that she didn't even notice her mouth was hanging open until…

"What are you trying to catch a fly or something?" She hurriedly closed her mouth and blushed. She turned her head slightly to see who stated the sarcastic remark. She saw a boy. He was a little shorter than Neji, had spiky brown hair, one scar on each of his cheeks, and dark, almost black, brown eyes.

Tenten smiled sheepishly. "Well… actually…. I was…. just…..yawning. Yeah, I was yawning. See." She demonstrated a yawn. He laughed.

"If you say so. I'm Kiba by the way." He stuck out his hand.

"I'm Tenten." She shook his hand. "And this stoic figure over here is Neji." She said pointing to her seemingly forgotten friend.

"Hn."

"Uh….Neji. Can I ask you something?" Tenten said.

"You just did." He replied with a smirk. She glared at him.

"Fine. What?"

"Do you ever get tired of constantly saying the word…. thing 'Hn'?"

"Hn."

Kiba chuckled and Tenten smiled at Neji.

"Well you guys have an interesting relationship. How long have you known each other?" But before Tenten could answer Kiba's question, the teacher, a tall man with black hair and a toothpick in his mouth, walked in and told everyone to stand in the back so he could choose lab partners.

"We can talk after class." She whispered. After all of the students were packed into the back of the classroom, Asuma-sensei introduced himself, and started calling out lab partners and where they would be seated.

"….Mizuki Okashina and Kiyo Maranake desk #3. Tenten and Kiba Inuzuka desk #4."

Tenten was disappointed that Neji wasn't her partner, but was glad that she already knew Kiba. She snuck a glance at Neji before walking to her desk with Kiba.

_"He doesn't look to happy."_ And this was true. Neji Hyuuga was indeed not happy.

_"If dog-breath over there tries ANYTHING he is gonna lose a few important appendages." _He thought and glared at the proclaimed 'dog-breath'. He saw Tenten smile at Kiba before she sat down, which didn't help.

"….Sakura Haruno and Neji Hyuuga desk #7. Ikoda Mimaru and Sasuke Uchiha desk #8. Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara desk #9. These are the partners you will have for the next two weeks. I am different than most teachers, so I will explain how my class works. Tuesdays-Thursdays we will study a certain topic. On Fridays I will give you guys a mini project to do over the weekend. On Mondays everyone will present their projects with their partners and then partners will be switched. I know it sounds a bit difficult but it's not that bad once you get use to it."

Tenten sweatdropped. _"Wow. Tough teach."_ She thought.

She did like the thought of doing projects every week, though. She was a moderately creative person and loved to show it.

"This week we'll be taking it nice and slow, since it _is_ only the first week. Next week you will all have the same partners and that is when we will start this mama-jama. Got it?"

The class was stunned by the fact that a word such as mama-jama existed, and no one answered.

He sighed, "Teenagers." And mumbled. "Anyway for now you all can get acquainted with each other."

Slowly teens started to rise from their seats and walk over to their own little groups. Neji rose from his seat and walked over to the windowsill, while still keeping a sharp eye on Kiba. Once he reached the windowsill he sat on the ledge and pulled out his pocket sized book. Right before he started reading, he heard someone walk towards him. He looked up only to find himself staring at a pair of deep chocolate brown eyes belonging to none other then… "Hey Neji. Can I sit with you?" …Tenten.

"Hn"

"Is that a yes?"

"No."

"Than is that a no?"

"No."

"Than which is it?!" She yelled getting irritated. He smirked.

"Hn." She gave an exasperated sigh and plopped down onto the windowsill.

"You finally figured it out, panda?" She glared at him and blew a stray hair from her eye.

"Panda?" She raised an eyebrow.

"That's what I said." He retorted. She smirked and thought about how she probably did look like a panda with her hair the way it was.

The rest of the day past by uneventfully. Well, if you call colorful art rooms, crazy outbursts, "unique" teachers and the occasional fangirl running up to Neji, only to get shot down immediately, uneventful than yeah. Tenten thought the whole day was "high quality entertainment" and was somewhat disappointed when the end of the day rolled around. Because Hinata also had gymnastics after school, Tenten wouldn't see her until tomorrow.

Tenten grinned as she walked down the school's steps with Neji.

"That was the most fun I've had......ever." She said.

He was smirking at his friend's overly enthusiastic behavior, which was brought on just because of the first day of school.

"Should I walk you home?" He asked. She was surprised for the umpteenth time that day.

"Well, I brought my bike, but I kind of feel like a stroll so, sure." After unlocking her bike, Tenten and Neji started walking. Tenten could feel the cool, fall breeze on her face.

"_It feels so good out here."_ She thought.

"So, what exactly is that book that I continually saw you reading today?"

"Martial arts moves."

"Oh. Cool. I forgot you do like twenty different kinds of martial arts." He smirked and she continued. "Let me see if I remember….taekwondo, kung-fu, kickboxing….. and that's all I remember right now." She laughed. "I'm a black belt in taekwondo also. I stopped last year because my mom needed more help around the house. Since then my main focus has been weapons." She smiled.

"Hmm. I didn't think that you would do taekwondo." He said.

"Why not?"

"Because you're a girl." After he said that Tenten stopped and looked at him.

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

He stopped and turned to face her.

"Everything." Neji retorted. He smirked.

Tenten glared at him and they kept walking.

"Then, how about a sparring match?" She said. He was surprised at this.

"I don't fight girls."

"How about a fellow black belt who is challenging you?" Neji looked at her and could tell how serious she was about it. He sighed.

"Fine, but I will not be held responsible for any injuries you may obtain. I will not go easy on you just because you're a girl." He looked at her as if he expected her to back down.

"That's fine with me…only can I use my weapons? I'm better with than without them." Tenten smiled sheepishly. They turned the corner and arrived at her house.

"Hn."

"Your infamous saying" She said. "Whe-"

"Saturday. 6 in the morning."

_"Did he read my mind?" _She thought and laughed.

"See you tomorrow." She waved and pushed her bike through the white gate surrounding her house. "Hn." With that she turned and walked toward her porch. Once she locked up her bike she gave Neji one last wave and walked inside her house. He smirked.

_"That smile." _


End file.
